Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to analyzing electrical and mechanical cardiac data and more particularly to determining cardiac cycle length in connection with cardiac mapping.
Current cardiovascular navigation systems, such as the St. Jude Medical MediGuide™ (MDG) cardiovascular navigation system, use fluoroscopic imaging in connection with three dimensional electromagnetic navigation to provide real-time position and orientation of a tool while in a region of interest. The MDG system is integrated with the fluoroscopic imaging system and tracks the sensors continuously within the imaging volume of the fluoroscopic system, on both live fluoroscopy and recorded background.
Cardiac mapping systems, such as the St. Jude Medical Ensite™ Velocity™ Cardiac Mapping System (Ensite), represent established 3-D electroanatomical mapping systems that are used for point-by-point mapping of the electrical state of different cardiac chambers. During a mapping procedure, a roving catheter is moved around a chamber of the heart and electrical activity is measured at each location for a period of time. The procedure is used to characterize the electrical behavior of the cardiac tissue, such as to find areas of low voltage, scar, focal points of arrhythmias, etc.
A need remains for methods and systems that improve the mapping of electrical and mechanical cardiac data.